


Goldfinch & Waxwing Issue #43

by milkybootscomix



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybootscomix/pseuds/milkybootscomix
Relationships: Waxwing/Goldfinch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Goldfinch & Waxwing Issue #43

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windingwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/gifts).



Goldfinch & Waxwing

(Based on [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/45/be/5945beb81b28498e43c7d693401d6edf.jpg) X-men cover by John Byrne)


End file.
